Playing God
by Foxumon
Summary: A curse has been placed upon the Tomb Robber, which will soon end his life. Only Ryou knows how to save him, but will he able to help his Yami? Will he even try?
1. You have mail

:-- Playing God --:  
  
Summary: A curse has been placed upon the Tomb Robber, which will soon end his life. Only Ryou knows how to save him, but will he able to help his Yami? Will he even try?br  
  
P.S. I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh =P  
  
:----------------------------------------------------------------:  
  
Ryou slid out of bed slowly. It was a very lazy saturday afternoon. Ryou had got his schoolwork done the night before, so he had nothing to do, but watch some good ól TV. Ryou fell over and hit the ground with a *thump*. He weekly smiled to himself and sowy walked to the living room. On the coffie table he found a small note. It was from his father, telling him that there a sudden accident and he had to leave immediatly. It also said there were leftovers in the frige.  
  
Ryou smiled to himself. With his father gone he had the whole house to himself. He ploped down on the couch, and laid his feet on the coffie table. Then realizing he didn't have a remote for the TV he went off in search for it. He hung his head over the back of the couch, and just as the blood starting rushing to his head he saw the remote lying in plain sight. He smiled and reached out his hand in order to pick it up.  
  
Before he coud get a grip on the remote he saw another hand take it. His hand trembled in mid-air as he knew all to well who it was. Bakura grabbed Ryou's trembling hand, and held him up by the wrist. Bakura smiled as he looked at Balura, who resembled a frightened rabit. "Since were home alone, I think it would be the perfect time to have some 'fun'" Bakura said, snickering.  
  
Before Bakura could start in a nock came at the door. He threw Ryou aside angrily, "If you say-" Bakura started interupted by Ryou.  
  
"Yes, I know..." Ryou said in a meek, and scared voice just as he scampered to get up and see to the door. Bakura quickly returned to the Millenium Ring as Ryou opened the door.  
  
To the surprise of both of them there was no one there. Ryou stepped out and looked to see if he could spot anyone, but there wasn't a soul in sight. Ryou sadly looked to the ground, and saw a small envelope. Ryou picked it up and looked at it. There were no markings to be found.  
  
//Go back inside, and shut the door.// Bakura barked out from inside the Ring.  
  
Ryou quickly complied, not wishing to bring any more anger to his Yami. As soon as the door clicked shut Bakura came out of the ring once again. He leanned up against a wall and looked at Ryou impatently "Welll...?" Bakura said.  
  
"We-well what??" Ryou sqeuked out, scared of what his Yami's motives were.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Ryou opened the letter. He tried to hold it steady in his trembling hands. He looked at it perplexed. It looked like nothing more then gibberish to him.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"I-I don't know..."  
  
"Your useless!" Bakura growled angrily, and with one swift movement took the letter right from Ryou's hands.  
  
Bakura's eyes widdened as he read through the letter. Ryou took a step back, he had never seen his Yami like that before, if it was bad enough to frighten him - it had to be something horrible.  
  
Ryou swallowed hard as he saw Bakura fevorishly read through the letter a seccond time "What does it say?" He questioned.  
  
Bakura looked up at Ryou angrily for interupting him and gave him a 'none o yer frigin buisness' look. He shoved the letter into his pocket and before Ryou could realize he took over his body and shunned him to his soul room.  
  
Inside his sould room Ryou was completely blocked off. He could only sit and wait as Bakura did whatever he pleased.  
  
:----------------------------------------------------------------: 


	2. That'll hurt in the morning

Oh, hey, b4 I begin I'd like to appologize for the funky br thingys...I had them written right in my file, but for some reason they went all funk-ified when it was uploaded @@ I wanted to format everything, but if it won't cooperate I'll just forgo it =P  
  
I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh  
:----------------------------------------------------------------:  
Bakura walked down the cold path down in the warehouse district. 'This just doesn't feel right...theres not a soul alive that could've wrote that letter...' he thought as I searched though the maze of buildings.  
  
Bakura came up to one and stopped. It was well used and by the looks of it abandoned as well. As instructed by the note three numbers hung on the side '762' on seeing this Bakura entered in.  
  
Bakura pushed open the large metal door and walked inside, but as he let go it creeked shut behind him leaving the building pitch black. Bakura spinned around and frantically searched for where the door had been, but he couldn't see anything - not even his hand in front of his own face.  
  
"So we meet again, theif."  
  
Bakura stopped his search and abruptly turned twards the voice, but he still couldn't see a thing. "Who are you? And what do you want?!" He growled angrily.  
  
The mysterious voice laughed. "You look like a frightened mouse. All alone in the dark. My how the mighty have fallen..." The voice mused "It seems like it was only yestarday you were robbing the most elaborate of tombs...but now your nothing more then the monster in one small child's closet."  
  
Ryou jumped back. Somehow he was able to hear this voice, even though he had been cut off by Bakura. Ryou quickly got back to his feet "H-hello? B-bakura?" he stammered.  
  
The voice laughed once more sending a chill down Ryou's spine. "Don't worry child, this 'monster' will soon be out of your hair..."  
  
Bakura felt the soft touch of a hand to his cheeck and tried to push it away, but whoever it was had a lot more strength the Bakura and easily pulled him closer. Bakura struggled against him as he clamped his hands down upon Bakura's ears. Bakura cried out in pain as ten sharp nails dug deeply into the sides of his face.  
  
"For your ears only Ryou...one must hear, and I'm sure you won't tattle..." The voice hissed, and began slowly chanting 'Heshera Frorsho Senhit'*. It chanted thoose words over and over.  
  
Ryou lifted a hand to his head as he started to feel dizzy. The room appeared to shift and buckle as Ryou tried in vain to back to his feat. A harder wave of disorentation hit him sending him to his knees. As thhe feeling continued to worsen Ryou could no longer stand it and fell unconsious in his soul room.  
:----------------------------------------------------------------:  
  
*These words mean nothing. Nothing I say! 


End file.
